2 Years
by A Girl Tony Stark
Summary: Max and Fang were dating, but Fang's dad got transferred to move. 2 years later, Max moves unknowingly to the same town. This is a one-shot about what happens when Max and Fang see each other again after 2 years. FAX! All human.


**So I was going to make this into a story, but decided last minute that it was going to be a one-shot. I guess I am just not ready to commit to writing a story. Thank you so much for reading! **

**Max seems a little depressed after the flashback, but remember, when Fang left, Dylan had to snap her out of it, and there is no Dylan in this story. Please review!**

_Flashback_

_I was standing in front of my locker getting some things out of it, when I felt the hairs of the nape of my neck start to stand up. _

_ "Fang! Will you quit that?" I said still facing my locker._

_ "Quit what?" my boyfriend, Fang said, standing way too close, "breathing?"_

_ I rolled my eyes at our usual banter and turned around in place. When I did, what I saw almost made me gasp in surprise._

_ Fang's eyes weren't his usual stoic expression. They were filled with emotion. He had happiness, sadness, guilt, and love swimming around in his almost black eyes. I was close enough that I could see the black specks floating in them._

_ He wrapped his arms around my waist, and led me outside. "I need to talk to you, Max"_

_ Oh snap. I thought, he is going to break up with me! But if he was going to break up with me, why was he holding me? If I was going to break up with him, I would stay as far away from him as possible! But that just may be me…_

_ As soon as we got outside of the school, he sat me down on the entrance steps and plopped down next to me. He grabbed my hand. _

_ "You know I love you, right Max?" he asked me. Now I was really confused, and I guess it showed on my face, because he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze._

_ I nodded, "I love you too Fang," I told him. "But-" I started, but he cut me off._

_ "Just let me finish," he told me gently. "I need to tell you this."_

_ I nodded, so he continued. "My dad got transferred. He, umm, wearemovingtomorrow" he said the last part really quick, and I couldn't understand him, but I knew what was coming._

_ "What?" I asked him, already starting to get numb._

_ "My dad got transferred, Max." he said, still hesitating. "We are moving tomorrow."_

_ I felt the back of my eyes start to sting._

_ He looked concerned. "No, don't cry!" he said as he pulled me into his embrace. _

_ Me and him sat there, all through first and second period, I think some teachers saw us, but of course, they already knew, and decided to give us some space._

_ After second period, they decided enough was enough and sent us back to class._

_ I walked into third period alone, Fang and I didn't have this class together; he was in the classroom next door. I felt all numb, and instead of talking with my friends, like I normally do, I just sat down._

_ They cast me worried looks, but didn't do anything about it._

_ I don't really remember the rest of the day, I just remember Fang being there all day. He was always beside me._

_ When I got home I don't remember eating dinner, just going to my bed after dinner, and going straight to sleep, after setting my alarm clock._

_ The next morning I woke up, got ready for school, and went to Fang's house. When I got there, went straight up to Fang and once again, he embraced me._

_I gave him my necklace that my mother had given to me for my 11__th__ birthday that I never took off. It was a silver chain, with a sterling silver pair of wings with a black gem on one side, and a brown gem on the other._

_Then he said he had to go, his dad was calling him. I gave him a lingering kiss, and just like that he was gone._

_I didn't go to school that day, or the day after. Or even for the next week. Until mom made me go, but even then, I was secluded from everyone else. I never really talked unless a teacher called on me, my friends stopped talking to me all together._

_End flashback_

That was two years ago, my freshman year. Now it was my turn to move. After two years, my mother decided we needed a change of scenery. We were moving to California.

I was not numb anymore. Just really, really sad. My mom was worried, and so was my sister, Ella.

When we got to the house, Ella ran inside, with me trailing behind. We got there around midnight, so I went upstairs and into my furnished room and crashed onto my bed, and fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up, we had to go to school. I mentally groaned. I _really_ didn't like school.

Just then, a fully ready Ella burst into my room. "Come on!" she yelled. "I am going to get you ready!" she said it all with a knowing look in her eyes, I was kind of scared to be honest.

I got up from my bed, as she pushed me into the bathroom to shower. I didn't know why she was doing this because she never did this, so I was pretty baffled.

After I got out of the shower, I put my bathrobe on and walked into my empty room. Now I was really confused, because she wasn't there.

She ambled into my room extremely loudly, making me scream. I seriously was not expecting that.

She sat me down in the spiny chair that happened to be in my room, and plugged in some hair things. She started to blow dry my hair, which didn't take very long, because my hair is very thin.

Then she took the wand appliance and curled my hair with it. Then, she hair sprayed my hair into an intricate bun on the nape of my neck, and put a fake diamond clip into it. **(Picture on profile) **

Then, Ella gave me some clothes, "Now go in the bathroom and change." She said, "and don't mess up your hair!"

I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. She gave me a tardis tank top from my favorite television show; Doctor Who, and she gave me some ripped shorts, and a pair of blue sandals to match the shirt. **(Picture on Profile)**

The shorts were an ok length. I would have rather them be longer, but they weren't like short, shorts.

I walked outside of the room and Ella was still there. She sat me down in the chair again, and put light makeup on me. Just a natural looking eye shadow, and a tiny bit of mascara.

"ok, you're done," she said. I looked in the mirror, and I kind of liked it, but don't tell her that.

"Thanks, El," I said sincerely.

"You're welcome," she said proudly. "It was fun. Now let's go downstairs, mom made us breakfast."

I nodded and followed her down the stairs. I sat down and ate chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

After breakfast, I got into my car with Ella and drove to the high school. It was maybe a 5 minute drive from our house, not too long.

When we got to the school, I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I saw a flash of black hair, and I thought of Fang. _This is going to be hard_, I thought.

**Fang's POV**

I was standing in the hall talking to Iggy, when I saw a flash of brown and blonde hair, and thought of Max. I saw the person enter the office, and come out about 5 minutes later.

Iggy was still talking to me, I was nodding at the appropriate times.

"So I was thinking that Gazzy and I would make a stink bomb and plant it in-" he was saying, then cut off abruptly. He turned around and started looking. "What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are looking at the blonde? Aren't you?" he asked

I nodded, my emotionless mask on. "I bet as soon as she see's me, she will come running in my arms," I said jokingly, rolling my eyes.

"Pshhhh," he replied shocked, "as if! You've got a deal! I will give you 20 bucks if that happens" he has been trying to set me up with girls since I came here. I haven't gone on any dates, I cant get Max out of my mind.

I stared at him, "Dude! I was joking!"

"You better get going. The bell is about to ring," he said pointing at his wrist, which happened to be watch free.

I gulped and walked up behind the girl. She was about 4 inches shorter than me, had blondish hair, that was in a bun, and had a Doctor Who tank top on and shorts.

I breathed a little bit on her neck, and what she said next made me freeze in my tracks.

"Fang!" she scolded. "Will you _quit_ that?" then she froze. "I'm sorry," she said and started to turn around. "I had a frie-" she cut off as soon as she saw me.

I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head, they were so wide; I bet mine were the same.

I felt my face shape into a huge grin. She ran forward and jumped up so her legs were around my torso. and then we were kissing.

It didn't even start out slow. It was all passion and love. I pushed her up against her locker, and kissed her even harder. I pulled her even closer, if that was possible. Our mouths worked in perfect sync.

I realized right then how much I love her. I would do anything for Maximum Ride.

**Ella's POV**

I knew Fang was going to be here. it was the only way to get Max back to normal again.

We talked to Fang's dad, and Fang didn't know about Max being here either. we also found out that Fang hasn't dated since they moved. that's good.

I watched Fang walk up to Max. I also watched them kiss. I think they are perfect for each other personally.

**Random girl's POV**

I was watching Fang, because that's all girls do these days. He is by far the hottest guy in our school.

But the one problem is that Fang has never ever dated at this school. I am pretty sure almost every girl has asked him out, just he said no, in a very polite way, to every single one.

I watched as his eyes were glued to a blonde haired girl. She was pretty, though in my opinion, she isn't the prettiest girl ever.

I saw Iggy say something to Fang and Fang roll his eyes. Then look back at the blonde haired girl who was now at her locker. He gulped and started to walk towards the girl.

He walked up behind her and breathed on her neck. She slammed her locker shut as she said something. They both froze, and she turned around.

Get this. He smiled.

A full blown smile.

I was shocked. I think everyone who was watching him was baffled.

She jumped into his arms and then they started kissing. I even think he started the kiss.

He pushed her up against her locker, and they were kissing harder.

I have no idea what this girl has, and I don't! But he likes her! Oh well. I guess I don't have a chance with him. I guess I never did.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I would appreciate it!**

**~From the Stark Tower**


End file.
